hybrid_fanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Marcel Gerard
Marcellus "Marcel" Gerard is a main character and protagonist in The Originals. He was formerly an antagonist during the early episodes of the first season. Marcel is a vampire who was turned by Niklaus Mikaelson, who later adopted him as his own son. He was a slave in the early 1800's. Marcel was formerly the king of New Orleans, until the Mikaelson Family returned. At the first, the two find themselves at war with one another, until Klaus proposes to rule New Orleans with him. Marcel reluctantly agreed, but continued to antagonize Klaus. During his conflict with Klaus, Marcel also protected Davina Claire, a Harvest witch. Eventually, he and Klaus ultimately become friends again, after Marcel saved Klaus' baby, Hope Mikaelson from being killed by the resurrected Harvest witches. It was revealed that Marcel was the one who ran the werewolvesout of New Orleans. He executed Hayley Marshall's parents and spared her. Afterwards, in order to make sure the werewolves wouldn't attack, Marcel formed a vampire army made up ofThierry Vanchure, Diego and many others. When Mikael was resurrected by Davina in From a Cradle to a Grave, all of Marcel's army was killed, except Joshua Rosza. In the second season, the two of them begin forming a new vampire army, their first recruit being Gia. Marcel currently works closely with Klaus and Elijah in effort to defeat Esther Mikaelson, a revived Finn Mikaelson, Mikael and any other threats that may arise. He has a close relationship with Klaus. Marcel has had a few romantic relationships throughout the series, the most notable one being with Rebekah Mikaelson. He also was briefly in a relationship with Camille O'Connell, pleased with the fact that she wasn't part of the supernatural world. History Marcel was a slave of and the second born son of the Governor. In 1820, during the Governor's first son Emil's funeral, Klaus sees him being whipped. After Marcel throws an apple back at the man whipping him, showing his bravery, Klaus kills the man before he can retaliate. When Klaus asks the boy his name, he tells him that his mother wouldn't give him one until he turned 10 years old out of fear of him dying of fever; but his mother died before she could name him. Klaus names the boy Marcellus, meaning little warrior. Klaus then took in Marcel and raised him like a son. After being attracted to Rebekah since childhood and finally falling under his feelings, Klaus gave him a choice: to undagger Rebekah and live out their days together until Marcel grows old or be turned into a vampire. He chooses to become a vampire like he always wanted, though he never stopped loving Rebekah and Klaus' actions later caused Marcel to turn against him. 1821 Marcellus had grown closer to the kinder Elijah who was teaching him to play the piano. Elijah also taught Marcellus to read, using Shakespeare as practice. Marcellus idolized Elijah, however, Klaus feeling jealous, undaggered Kol Mikaelson, a vicious Original whose bloodthirsty appetites exceeded Klaus' and frightened Marcellus with his antics. One night, Marcel was forced to watch as Kol compelled people to act out Hamlet, even making them kill each other for real. Kol even went so far as to feed Marcel his blood, happily saying that he'd turn him since that's what his brothers really wanted. Klaus, realizing how dangerous Kol was to Marcel after he was scared by the "act", daggered Kol once again. Marcellus later spoke to Elijah about his progress on a book only for Elijah to shun him, the latter saying he was bored of him and called him a scavenger to Klaus, in reality Elijah only said these things to allow Klaus and Marcel to once again bond, but Marcel not knowing this took a dislike to Elijah and has never liked him since. 1835 Marcel had grown close to Rebekah over the years, training in the art of fencing with her since he was a boy. Finally able to best her in a duel, Marcel began romantically pursuing Rebekah and she seemed to be reciprocating his feelings. However, despite Marcel's pleas to let him and Rebekah be together, Klaus did not approve of the relationship and forbid it. Marcel was persistent though and tried again, kissing Rebekah who shared his feelings. Klaus suddenly interrupted, furious and seeing their relationship as a betrayal. To punish them, Klaus daggered Rebekah in front of Marcel. Later that year, Marcel was shot by the governor, his own father, while trying to free some slaves. The dying Marcel asked Klaus to turn him and against Klaus's wishes, he did so. Later, in a deleted scene of Season One, Marcel then compelled his father to carve out his own heart with a knife even though Klaus warned that this would not bring him peace from his father's abuse of him. 1887 After Rebekah had been daggered for 52 years, Klaus removed it from her heart. Awakened, Rebekah asked for Marcel, worried for him and Klaus sadistically revealed that he had given Marcel the choice between a human life with Rebekah or a vampire life that didn't include her. Much to Rebekah's horror, she learned of Marcel's choice to become a vampire instead of have a life with her. Marcel entered the room, seemingly cold and unfeeling toward her revival. 1914 After a series of thefts throughout New Orleans during the holiday season, the mayor asked Klaus to get to the bottom of it. Klaus had Marcel dig further into it and Marcel believed that Kol was responsible. He and Klaus tracked Kol to the Dowager Folean's cottage where Kol was in the middle of stealing a rare paragon diamond. Marcel and Klaus forced Kol to turn the diamond over to them and with one of Klaus's witches, trapped Kol's allies in the house. Later, Marcel attended the Originals' Christmas party with Rebekah and after Klaus learned of Kol's treacherous intentions to steal the diamond back, Marcel witnessed Klaus dagger Kol as Rebekah betrayed Kol, despite promising not to tell Klaus what Kol was up to when catching him searching for the diamond in Klaus's room. 1919 Marcel returned home to New Orleans after fighting in World War I. He was welcomed back with open arms by Klaus, but was treated more coldly by Rebekah due to their past. Shortly after he returned home, he aided Klaus in the conflict between Klaus and the new leader of the New Orleans witch coven, Papa Tunde. However, when Marcel and Rebekah grew closer again, unable to deny their feelings for each other, they desperately searched for a way to be free to do as they wished, without Klaus trying to control them. They decided that they would scare Klaus away using the Originals' father, Mikael, who had been hunting Klaus for nearly a millennium. With the help of the a witch, Genevieve, Marcel and Rebekah summoned Mikael. Months later, though, he still hadn't shown himself. Klaus, meanwhile, great more comfortable with their relationship and actually publicly declared his newfound approval of it. Marcel and Rebekah were delighted by his change of heart. However, things soon took a turn for the worse when Mikael finally arrived in New Orleans. Mikael brutally beat Marcel and crucified him to a post in a play, as a message to Klaus. Rebekah and Klaus tried to rescue Marcel from Mikael's violence but were unsuccessful as they were forced to flee, leaving Marcel behind. The Originals believed that Marcel had been killed in Mikael's purge of New Orleans but Marcel had survived Mikael's massacre and slowly established a leadership role in the French Quarter, using the skills and lessons that Klaus had taught him. In 1925, Marcel killed what he thought was the remaining Guerrera Family. He mentions in The Originals''that he studied law in the 1950's. Throughout the Vampire Diaries Fanfiction Marcel is not seen nor mentioned in the vampire diaries fanfiction Throughout the Originals Fanfiction Marcel is seen catering to a bunch of newly turned vampires about the ups and downs of vamperism he is also seen trying to convince elijah to help him lead this new clan Personality :"''You're the one who taught me that a man can't be defined by anyone but himself." :—Marcel to Klaus : Marcel can be described as being the life of the party. When he was introduced, Marcel was shown to apparently be diabolical and dangerous as well as wicked but has since proven himself to be even more moral than Klaus. Marcel is very charismatic and uses said charisma as much as his vampire powers to get what he wants from others. Marcel’s enjoys his vampiric life and likes living in the French Quarter, considering it to be a home to keep and fight for. He is also very brave, being one of the very few who can speak defiantly in Klaus' presence without worrying that he risks losing his own life in the process. He takes his role as leader seriously and enforces the rules he made without fail, though he is not above getting carried away since he supposedly killed a witch in front of many viewers for this reason, though its revealed that said witch used magic and took part in the harvest ritual where she had her own daughter sent to her death. He also seems to genuinely care for his subordinates, having stayed at the side of one dying from Klaus' werewolf bite until the latter provided him with the cure. Marcel also seems to be understanding as shown in his quickness to forgive Klaus for biting his friend when Klaus gave him the cure and asked for forgiveness. He is also shown to be, unlike many people in positions of power and privilege, reasonable and approachable, willing to do favors for people. While not arrogant, he has displayed over-confidence when confronted by beings more powerful than him, such as when he spoke down to Klaus, disregarding that he would be nothing if it wasn't for Klaus, the Original Hybrid, much more powerful than any non-original vampire in his "army", though while Klaus did make him who he was, he also wasn't always benevolent, as he daggered Rebekah for getting too close to Marcel, this affected Marcel deeply and it caused him to resent Klaus as well as eventually turn against him. Marcel is ruthless but not completely without mercy; best demonstrated by the fact that he prefers to kill his victims by snapping necks, as opposed to other Vampires, who use more inhumane methods like heart extraction, decapitation, and staking. In fact, Marcel has so far been seen to actually permanently kill someone only thrice: one was with Joshua's friend, and the other was with Bastianna. The latter via decapitation, as he needed her death to resurrect Davina. The last was with Monique, as Marcel had to kill her in order to save Klaus' newborn child. He likes to have fun and enjoys being a vampire. He takes pride in who he is. Also, he's intelligent, being able to run a city and maintain it, being much better at it than Klaus, as the latter's leadership was not popular or respected by any faction. He’s very competitive too. Like Klaus, Marcel likes to think up contingencies; he requested Davina to figure out the fatal weakness of the Original Vampires, not aware that the death of an Original Vampire would also mean the deaths of all other vampires sired from their bloodline, including himself. Indeed, one of his weaknesses is that being a recently-introduced character, Marcel knows little about the nature of the Original Vampires, such as Klaus' blood acting as a cure for a werewolf bite and that if one Original Vampire dies, all of their bloodline die too in matter of hours, however, not even the Originals themselves knew of the bloodline problem as it was only revealed with the death of Finn. As with Klaus, Marcel also has very little tolerance for disloyalty, having killed a transitioning vampire purely because she opted to save herself over her companion. In Sinners and Saints, it was revealed that Marcel's cruelty was only to protect Davina, who was supposed to be used in a blood sacrifice so the witches in the French Quarterhttp://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/French_Quartercould keep their powers. It was also shown that Marcel planned to raid the ritual with the full intent of saving the four witches that were to be sacrificed, including Davina, but arrived too late and only managed to save Davina. Marcel's reasons for killing witches who practice magic was to keep them from killing Davina, as he himself had known what it felt like to be treated as a tool and not a human being. It was because of this that Marcel created a rule against people abusing children in the Quarters. Marcel's reason for hiding Davina was also revealed; to stall the witches until The Harvest was passed and the witches would lose their powers, enabling Davina to live a normal life as she always wanted ever since the Harvest. When Tyler told him of the existence of Klaus' unborn child, along with the potential danger it may pose to the vampire race, Marcel was visibly conflicted on what he should do next but chose not to harm the baby, possibly due to the fact that he doesn't hurt children, or possibly he did not want to risk Klaus' anger on him, as he knows that Klaus cares about his family, and he will kill anyone who tries to hurt or kill a member of his family. While Marcel can be seen as a hypocrite for claiming that he dislikes people who have betrayed their friends, when he himself has betrayed Klaus, he has never betrayed anyone unless they have plotted or done damage to him first as Klaus daggered Rebekah simply for loving him and kept them apart for 52 years, This caused Marcel to plot ways to be with Rebekah, even if it meant finding ways to get rid of Klaus, whom Marcel would likely no longer consider a friend after what he did to Rebekah. Because of his protectiveness towards Davina, Marcel doesn't hesitate to kill any witch that practices magic in the French Quarter to keep them from finding her. However, he is more merciful towards anyone who breaks his other laws, as shown by the countless vampires he kept locked in The Garden instead of killing them, which would take much less effort to do. He went out of his way to save the nightwalkers on his territory when the Faction incited an attack on them, and has yet to be seen dealing with other vampires in ways other than snapping their necks, implying that he really does care for his own kind. In From a Cradle to a Grave, Marcel was forced to break one of his rules; against killing children, by killingMonique Deveraux, in order to save Hope Mikaelson. Previously, Marcel fought and managed to disarm Klaus to protect the newly resurrected Monique, though at this time Monique was a seemingly innocent witch who had not yet attempted to kill an innocent infant. Physical Appearence Marcel is described as hot, sexy, handsome and very attractive. He has dark skin, brown eyes, shaven hair and appears to physically be in his late 20's. Marcel's style is quite similar to Klaus'. He wears form fitting T-shirts usually dark-ish colors: black, grey and blue and dark jeans although has been seen to wear those of a lighter color. He will also be seen wearing necklaces and scarfs as accessories. Also, like Klaus is also fond of a leather jacket he sometimes wears. He has also said that he looks good in a suit which he wears on special occasions, such as the Masquerade Ball he hosted to present himself as respectable. Powers and Abilities Marcel possesses all the standard powers and abilities of a non-original vampire but has an exceptional level of strength for a vampire his age which is best shown in his battles with Klaus. Marcel has been able to greatly stagger Klaus with a single punch, knocking him off balance, in another episode he managed to disarm Klaus of Papa Tunde's dagger with only one hand and during the penultimate episode, he went toe-to-toe with Klaus and even if very briefly, dominated the fight before inevitably being defeated by the Original Hybrid. In Red Door, Marcel briefly faces Mikael and unleashes a combination of attacks that succesfully drive Mikael back but is very quickly brought down by Mikael who easily outmatches him. Relationships Davina Claire :"I had someone who fought for me from the moment you met me." :—Davina to Marcel : : Davina is Marcel's favorite witch. He took her in as family. She is important to him. He saw she was a fighter like himself and saved her life before she could be killed inThe Harvest and has been taking care of her and protecting her ever since. Because of this, she is loyal towards him. As shown in The Casket Girls, Marcel loves Davina as a daughter and younger sister. He is afraid that she will never trust him again. When Davina's powers start to go out of control, Marcel is shown that he cares for Davina more than anything and is willing to always put her first. He was against to have her sacrificed and protected her from anyone that would come near her. After she chooses to give up her life, the Harvest fails and he is heartbroken and devastated at losing Davina. He continues to mourn her but will stop at nothing to find a way to bring her back. Managing to kill Bastiana, Davina came back to life but she was different. She was scared and lost, so Marcel decided to allow Genevieve to take Davina in her care. While Marcel was banished from the French Quarter, Marcel continued to watch Davina from afar and in a sense, she felt like he was there watching her. They were finally reunited in the season finale and amends were made. Niklaus Mikaelson : Marcel met Klaus in the 1800's in New Orleans, after being whipped and beaten on the side of the road, Klaus took him in, named and raised him as his son. They had a strong relationship however Marcel's love for Klaus' sister, Rebekah caused tension to which caused Klaus to give him an ultimatum, vampirism or Rebekah. In returning to New Orleans after a century, Klaus reunites with Marcel who has taken over his previous position as King. Klaus actively worked against Marcel, to retake the city and Marcel eventually gave up his role in order to protect his fellow vampires. After regaining his position, Klaus tells Marcel he wants to rule side by side with him. Their relationship crumbles after Klaus finds out, in the 20th century, it was Marcel and Rebekah who brought Mikael to New Orleans in order to kill him. In the finale, a peace of sorts it settled between them thanks to Marcel saving Klaus' daughter. Rebekah Mikaelson : Marcel and Rebekah met in the 1800's and as Marcel grew up, he and Rebekah fell in love. As a child, he used to tell her he would "marry her one day". However, years later after their developed relationship and Klaus' interference, given the choice between Rebekah and immortality, he chose immortality over her but still had feelings for her. After their reunion, their relationship is frosty, the two flirt and it is clear Rebekah has unresolved feelings for him and that he still loves her. Their relationship had ended when Rebekah was exiled from New Orleans, never to return. Camille O'Connell : Cami represents an allure to Marcel and he is also protective of Cami. He likes that she is not a part of the supernatural world. Marcel stops interacting with Cami once her uncle warns him to stay away from her. Eventually Marcel finds out that Cami has discovered the supernatural world due to Klaus compelling her and using her for his plans to reclaim New Orleans. He also learns that Cami had actually developed feelings for him. After Davina's death, Marcel grows closer to Cami as he tells her of his dark past. Trivia TBA